1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of incontinent undergarments suitable for wearing by males and females. More specifically, it relates to an improved method for collecting fecal matter directly from the anus of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of incontinence pants or undergarments have hitherto been proposed for the purpose of retaining discharged body fluids. Currently, however, although certain products are known that are somewhat effective for urinary incontinence, most bowel incontinence appliances are so ineffective as to be essentially useless. Efforts to adapt existing infant garments, such as diapers, have not been satisfactory because such garments do not meet the requirements of adults or grown children. Adult clothing is considerably more expensive than that of children, and soiling with escaped body wastes is more distasteful, embarrassing, and expensive to the adult than to the child. In addition, infants are usually confined to cribs having reasonably waterproof bedding during sleeping and, thus, prevention of soiling is more easily accomplished.
Several patents which address this problem describe the adhesive attachment of some form of receptacle directly to the anus of the individual. Examples of this technique are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,807 (Millenbach), U.S Pat. No. 4,445,898 (Jensen), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,656 (Christian). A variation on this type of device is a receptacle that is actually inserted into the rectum as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,828 (Vasile). Problems these receptacles include unintentional detachment and discomfort to the patient during use, coupled with the possibility of the formation and accumulation of gas within such collection receptacles. In addition, because of the necessity for continuously unsticking the adhered receptacle from the skin of the wearer, such prior art methods tend to lead to excess skin irritation. Devices with adhesive-coated attachment rings can also be alternatively difficult to affix and adhesion may be difficult to maintain.
Another technique for dealing with bowel incontinence involves various methods of containing the body waste material within the pants or diaper while failing to protect the body skin from contact with the waste material. Such techniques can lead to serious sanitary problems, particularly in women where it is desirable to prevent any fecal material from entering the vagina. Examples of such prior art products include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,162,196 (Salk), U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,122 (Daniel), U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,279 (Steer), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,646 (Enloe).
Many persons who suffer from bowel and/or urinary incontinency are forced to resort to such prior art techniques or to makeshift applications of multiple feminine hygiene products such as sanitary napkins, covered with diapers, tissue, undergarments, or rubber pants. These techniques and makeshift devices are usually ineffective, and in particular, still permit odors to escape and leakage to occur. For this reason, many otherwise healthy and able incontinent persons are forced to remain at home, or are forced into a strict regimen of fasting and careful control of their activities outside the home.
Because of the sensitivity of bowel incontinence in particular, this problem has not previously been adequately addressed by the hygienic protection industry. Thus, there exists a continued need for an effective bowel incontinency control undergarment.